thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150108173612/@comment-24796133-20150108210749
We manage to leave London as dawn approaches, but it's not like we're safe. Kat and Casper have the lead, Sophia in the middle, still clutching the tablet, Jacob and I bringing up the rear. Zoe went into camo a while back, I assume she is still near. We walk on for another half hour before we realise how tired we are, and decide to steal a car. It's not too hard when you have a monster in your group. All I have to do is stand in the road until a car comes along. The driver takes one look at me and falls out of the car, running away. At least there's one benefit to this. It's a seven seater land rover luckily. Sorry mate, but our need was greater than yours. Kat takes the wheel and drives us for almost the entire day north. We must have entered Scotland by the time we stop, eventually out of fuel. We're in the middle of the countryside, out of the view of anyone. Kat suggests sleeping in the car, it's not like there are many alternate options. Rather than stay with the others, which is driving me insane, I leave the car and go sit in the field next to the round, eyes staring blankly into the distance. I really need to change my top and hoddie, they're half ripped. I sit there for a long time, watching the sun go down ahead of me, the bright orange almost matching my flame coloured eyes. I need this alone time. I think about the night, everything. Strangely I'm not tired, even after being awake for 36 hours. It's like I'm soaked up on energy drinks. Maybe it's my new form. No doubt the others will fall asleep, even after all the horror there's only so long people can go without sleep. Sitting there at dusk I realise how much I'm itching for a fight. That doesn't sit well in my mind, but it feels almost natural, like I should be attacking something right now, a craving as if I were an addict. On the plus side I haven't heard Diablo in my mind, whatever transformation I've gone through has erased him, perhaps made him only physical now. Who knows. My thoughts snap to the present as Zoe appears sitting beside me. I didn't even hear her, she's good at disappearing I guess. She has Sophia's tablet in her hand and a page loaded. The news. What else. She plays the video without saying a word. It talks about our battle, saying it was an unprovoked attack on the NCO, resulting in the death of five soldiers and three more injured. Then comes the report that two mutants were confirmed dead, one burnt to a crisp. So they still have two bodies to find. The report carries in into some discussion with an official, who says that mutants have shown themselves to be a deadly threat with this attack and it's only a matter of time until they do it again somewhere. He says it is the responsibility of humans to defend themselves by any means necessary, and we know that really means they'll shoot us on sight now. The entire thing makes my blood boil, almost literally, my veins glowing with my increasing anger. Strange, maybe it's some kind of ability. The tablet suddenly flickers, and the image on the creen changes. Theres a man there now, his face obscured in shadow, only his purple eyes visible. He's one of us then. "Humans of the world," he says in a thick Russian accent, "you are afraid. You are afraid because your system has been upset, your order turned into chaos. You have hunted us, persecuted us, exiled us. No more. You have demonstrated that you are willing to kill us. This shall not go on without retaliation. As you have attacked us, so shall we attack you, bring your system to it's knees and do to you, what you have done to us. I speak now to my fellow mutants. Strike now, and you shall have our support. Strike now, strike hard. I, am Pluto, and I declare this..." he pauses for a second, "we are at war." The feed ends there and the tablet flickers back to the news screen once more. So mutants have finally declared war. I guess it was only a matter of time. "Is he mad? How can he declare war against all of humanity?" Zoe says angrily. "Maybe he's right, they have treated us like animals, killed us." I say back. "You're agreeing with him? How can you do that? That would make us no better than the NCO!" She's properly mad now. "I don't know, it just seems fair, they can't be allowed to hunt us like this!" I say to her. She storms off back to the car, tablet in hand. I sit there and think of the transmission. No doubt it went worldwide, everyone with internet would have seen that. The world will react to this, and quickly. Everythign will have changed by the time I wake up. I guess it can't get any worse. I stay sitting, watching the navy sky turn black, knowing that whatever happens, I will not abandon my friends. I owe it to someone.